


Demonstration

by nochick_fics



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Flynn shows Tron how Users do that thing they sometimes do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Legacy. Originally written in 2011.

Flynn’s fingers tightened around his cock and he slowed his pace to a languid stroke; anything more than that and he would have blown his load far too soon. He settled back against the wall behind him, jeans pushed down to his knees and legs spread as wide as they would allow, and he fixed an intent gaze on his audience of one. It wasn’t as if he had never put on this sort of display for others in the past and, to be honest, it wasn’t as if he had never jerked off on the otherwise flawless terrain of his almost perfect new world for no other reason than the fact that he could--a little tidbit that would remain between him and the Grid for the rest of his days.   
  
But that he was presently doing it for _Tron_? Well, that was a different matter entirely.   
  
Even through the haze of his ecstasy, Flynn found an endearing sort of amusement in his companion’s rapt attention, his expression a perfect blend of curiosity and wonder. A small moan escaped Flynn as he thrust repeatedly into his fist, and he struggled to remain focused on Tron’s face, desperate to watch his watcher. And while he was more than tempted to have the Tron… assist him… he staved off the urge and concentrated instead on the steady rise and fall of his own hand as it maneuvered his slick shaft with expertise. Besides, this was purely an informative endeavor for now; there would be plenty of time later for the inquisitive Program to have more _hands on_ schooling of a User’s anatomy. Flynn would make certain of that.  
  
He began moving faster now, his hand, hips, and breathing all increasing in speed. He took one last look at Tron and committed the vision to memory, then closed his eyes and imagined that it was the _Tron_ driving him to ruin, pinning him against the wall and rubbing up against him, working him hard and fast to sate more than just a naïve need to know.   
  
“Fuck,” he whispered as he came undone. _”Oh fuck yeah.”_  
  
Flynn grunted loudly and hunched over as his orgasm tore through him. His cock throbbed against his palm, cum geysering from him seemingly without end, and that he managed to remain upright at all was nothing short of miraculous, although he still had the presence of mind to lean against the wall for support when his legs threatened to betray him. When the aftershock eventually subsided, he pried open his eyes and looked Tron, favoring him with a crooked smile.  
  
“So what’d you think?” he croaked.   
  
Tron studied the mess that Flynn had made. After a moment, he asked, “This volume of emission is standard?”  
  
Flynn grinned. “Only if you’re doing it right,” he replied with a suggestive rise of the brow.  
  
Tron bristled at the perceived challenge. “I’m positive I could.”   
  
Another burst of laughter from Flynn. He would have to remember that innuendo was lost on the Program.   
  
“Yes, I’m sure you could,” Flynn agreed, zipping himself up. He approached Tron and clapped a hand on his shoulder, where it lingered a little longer than usual. “Come on,” he finally said. “Let’s get to work.”


End file.
